


Little Miss Ordinary

by bernard_greybridge



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Band Fic, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Little Miss Perfect/Ordinary Mash Up, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote a mash up of the lumity songs, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernard_greybridge/pseuds/bernard_greybridge
Summary: Hexside has its very first non-magical talent show, and Amity and Luz have a song they would like to share.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Little Miss Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabisabi_komorebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabisabi_komorebi/gifts).



> I wrote this in an hour because I was bored.

“Why in Titan did I agree to do this?” Amity groaned as she fumbled with the hem of her skirt.

“Because you looooove me,” Luz drawled out cheekily, giving her a quick peck, eliciting a bright blush from her girlfriend.

“Come on guys, we’ll be up soon,” Willow called out, a knowing smirk thrown at Amity’s still flushed face. The plant track witch’s newfound confidence was both an inspiration and a hassle, as Amity had forgotten how much of a teasing brat Willow could be.

When Principal Bump had announced that Hexside would be having its very first non-magical talent show, Amity had been keen on being a simple spectator. But after Luz found out that Boscha had been picking on her ever since she sided with Willow against the Banshees, the human had challenged the grudgby captain once more in a duel of talents. And suddenly Amity, Willow, and Gus had been thrown into something called a montage.

Boscha had recruited Skara and the rest of the Banshees to form a dance team, and they were actually really good. Which was bad for Amity and the others considering that their group had almost nothing in common when it came to skills or interests or hobbies. However, after Amity had mentioned in passing that she had taken singing lessons growing up, all three others revealed that they had experience with music, as well. Then one thing led to another and now they were apparently a band.

“We’re up next, guys!” Gus exclaimed excitedly. Amity took her cue and summoned an abomination to move their instruments to the stage just as Edric and Emira, who had volunteered to host for the event, introduced them to the audience.

“Hey, Ed, I’m not going to lie, I hope these next contestants win!” Emira announced jovially.

“I’m with you on that, Em, because our darling little Mittens and her much cooler girlfriend are in it.” Edric laughed.

“That’s right folks, get ready for the musical talents of.” Emira paused for dramatic effect.

“Azure Rocks!” Edric finished with a fist pump to the air, hyping up the crowd.

The four students took their positions and did some final tuning of their instruments.

“Hey, guys!” Luz greeted proudly into her mic. “This is a song I wrote with my amazing girlfriend, who is equally if not more cool than me, just for the record.”

The human nodded to the abomination track witch, who gulped before turning to her own microphone.

“Yeah.” Amity took a deep breath. “It’s called Little Miss Ordinary.”

Amity coughed, before signaling to Willow to start off the beat. Willow nodded and began playing a soft melody on her keyboard, her fingers dancing over the keys. Gus soon joined with a percussion of his own, beating his drums with flag-decorated drumsticks. Luz then harmonized on her guitar at the same time Amity did on her bass. Clearing her throat once more, Amity began to sing.

“Straight hair, straight A's, straight forward  
Straight path,  
I don't cut corners  
I make a point to be on time  
Head of the student council  
I don't black out at parties  
I jam to Paul McCartney  
If you ask me how I'm doing  
I'll say...  
Well, hmm.”

The other strings player soon joined in, voice layering over hers.

“‘Cause the characters I read, never act or look like me  
I can't depend on 'em to lead me through the right door  
And what's the point of falling when I know I'm only stalling?  
'Cause I have to go back home.”

Amity brought her mouth to the microphone once more.

“Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
No, I can't risk falling off my throne  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Love is something I don't even know.”

Luz grinned at her as she sang.

“‘Cause this girl thinks I'm part of her world  
And that new territory's scary  
If I turn the handle, am I asking for a scandal?  
Should I try to be ordinary?”

Amity couldn’t stop smiling either.

“One night my friend stayed over  
We laughed, and drank and ordered  
Something about her drew me in  
What? It's totally platonic  
That night was so exciting  
Her smirks were so enticing  
Hours speed by like seconds  
Then, what happens is iconic.

She takes a sip, I bite my lip  
She tells a joke, I nearly choke  
She braids my hair, I sit there  
Blacking out for the first time  
Next thing I know I lose control  
I finally kiss her but oh no  
I see my face in the window  
And my brain starts to go.”

Neither of them were even looking at the crowd anymore as the human continued.

“What does she see, in this cluster clump of me?  
Or, could it maybe be I'm going crazy?  
And hey! Who am I kidding?  
This isn't some sweet beginning  
Just a detour to the end!”

Amity might be in love with this girl.

“Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
No, I can't risk falling off my throne  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Love is something we don't even know  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I can't risk falling off my throne  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Love  
I don't even know.”

Luz’s voice went soft as she poured her heart out onto the mic.

“Do I rewind? Induce amnesia?  
Pretend I didn't see her?  
Succumb to stupid fear?  
Or just believe in my heart?  
Why play a part?  
Why follow the herd?  
Why not trust in her word?  
Don't wanna go with the grain!  
Why try to make myself plain?  
I'm on the brink of rediscovery, I think!  
So what if I'm dreaming?  
I like the scene that I'm in!”

The two were singing at the same time now.

“And this girl is a part of this world  
The thought of being perfect’s far more scary  
We’ll be brave and we’ll be kind  
We’ll make a choice and change our minds  
We will mess up all the time  
They'll say we’re weird but we’ll be fine  
We’ll be anything but ordinary!”

All four of them were panting heavily. From the corner of her eye, Amity could see Willow and Gus jumping up and down in glee while Edric and Emira were clapping proudly. In her peripheral vision, she took notice of the audience applauding and Boscha fuming.

However, all she really cared about was Luz beaming at her with such unrestrained admiration. Even as Edric and Emira appeared back on stage to banter about their performance before calling on the next contestant, Amity ignored them and their bandmates gesturing for her to get off the stage.

Instead, Amity stepped forward and pressed her lips against her amazing girlfriend who was definitely cooler than her, no question. Luz laughed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck.

They were imperfectly extraordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’m still not in this fandom.  
> Twitter: @berning_bridges https://twitter.com/berning_bridges  
> Tumblr: bern-the-bridge https://bern-the-bridge.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
